cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Brion
Introduction: It all started with the "hum" of the Gunship as we landed on the surface of Geonosis. Dust. Thats all I can describe it as is dust and rocks. Hard to believe enything could live on such a rock bed planet. We were assighned to take out a Droid Foundry a couple clicks East of the spire. Then before we knew it there was droids firing at us. They were nothing like the ones at the training course on Kamino. These droids were real. They shot you until you were squared out, flat on the ground.Then after a minute of fighting they were nothin g but metal parts and wires. I ran to the front entrance, it was closed by a blast door. I took my explosives, they were strapped up on the side of my leg. I planted the explosives on the door. We all stepped back about ten feet and I clicked the detanator. It made a small explosion, about as much as a pack of a pound of C4 would do. I yelled "Jumper Squad, clear to enter-Take, take, take!" There was a blutch of Geonosians on the wall, I aimed my DC-15A blaster rifle and we all started shooting them rapidly. Before we knew it they were nothing but squashed bugs. "Heh, that'll teach 'em." I said. Our objective was to blow up the droid foundry, so I grabbed the explosives and attached them to the main control center, which led to the main droid factory in the foundry, and also lead right up to the main Catacomb tunnels below the foundry. We ran out the front blast door and our Gunship was just landing back outside when a rocket came and hit the Gunship, I hit the button and the Separatists foundry exploded just as we took off. The Gunship was damaged pretty bad but we hopped in it and were able to make it to the Forward Command Center, where we jumped out to be met by Thousands of droids. In the Gunship I met up with another member of my squad, Navy. He was nicknamed "Navy" because he was exceptionally good at piloting skills. Navy had a DC-15A too, on the bulk head there was a DC-15, I ran back to the Gunship and grabbed it. Now I had a DC-15A in my right hand and a DC-15 commando blaster in my left hand. I ran towards the pile of droids when a Geonosian flew above me, I shot it in the head and blood got all over my helmet, I wiped it with my glove and kept moving, Just then, a Separatist Hailfire Tank shot a rocket in front of me and I was sent flying back and blood started dripping out of my helmet. I lost my hearing out of my left ear and I took cover behind a rock and took my helmet of f. I touched my ear with my glove. There was blood coming out on both sides. I took my air sprayer on my glove and sprayed the blood off my hand, I couldn't hear very good but I could hear out of my right ear. I put my helmet on and picked up my weapons and started shooting, there were three Geonosians flying towards me, I shot two with my DC-15A and then Navy and Alpha ran back to me and saw the blood, I yelled "I'm okay." over there roar of explosions and blaster fire. We ran towards the Geonosian spire. It was a giant, rock spire with a Geonosian command center in it. We tryed to listen to our command orders over the blaster fire but we had to try to get our signal before anything because the Bugs were jamming our transmissions. We started moving in front of rocks for cover until we were close to the spire. Gunships were shooting rockets and CIS Hailfire Tanks were returning fire. I only took out two Hailfires by shooting their rocket compartments until they exploded. Finnaly we were about 100 yards from the spire entrance caves. Navy and Alpha ran for it and started shooting while they ran, I followed after them and started shooting the droids and then a clone named Nextus was shot. He fell back and blood spilled onto the sand and I pulled him behind a rock and yelled to my squad and they ran back and started aiding Nextus. Alpha covered me while I helped Nextus. He lost too much blood and died there. His last words were "For the Republic..." We left his body and I took his weapon and put it on my belt. We broke in and run for the {C last remaining distance and a couple clones around us were killed. We went into the spire and took out the remaining droids and Geonosians and we met in the back hanger and a Gunship picked us up. The Gunship was painted as what looked to be a shark. It had teeth painted on the front and white streaks on the wings. We flew up and landed in the Republic Attack Cruiser Destroyer. We were dispatched to Coruscant and we loaded off with thousands of clones. We may have won against the Geonosians, but there was more war to come... A few years after The Battle of Geonosis, Clones were issued Phase 2 armor. An upgraded version of the standard Phase 1 Version. Commander Brion's Phase 2 armor was a custom Night Elite Armor. There was night vision and invisibilty. Commander Brion lead the Republic Spaarti Legion . Wolverine Unit was an Elite Team of troopers. They fought in space, land and in the water. The Battle of Umbara The Battle of Umbara was my first major Mission in my new upgraded armor. It all started when The Attack Cruiser Destroyer''came out of Hyperspace above Umbara. .. ''I'm sure glad I got nightvision, suckers! -Brion Boooooom! ''The Gunship rocked as Umbaran Hover Tanks shot at our Gunships from below. There cannons shot out ion blasts and I looked out the side of our damaged vessel and a Gunship was shot sending it flaming towards the surface. I had a DC-15 and a DC-15A in my other hand. "Just like old times." I mumbled softly enough so no one could here. Alpha was next to me talking to Mag. "Cut the chatter boys, were in the middle of a battle here." I said humorusly. Then I threw Navy a Republic back pack full of explosives. We're gonna need 'em. "The Umbarans have allianced themselves with the CIS, we get to fight seppies and Aliens." "Lucky for us..." I mumbled then our pilot contacted me though the comm in my helmet. "We are touching down, get ready." he said. Then I turned to the troops. " We are gonna touchdown at 0:600 exactly! Check yourselves troopers, we're going in!" Then there was the "hum" again I heard on my first mission then we jolted to a stop and we all sprang from the ship. Several other Gunships did the same. I ran to a Umbara Tendical and Navy and Alpha followed me too. We all turned and fired every time a tank was not firing at us. Then the ground starting shaking. There was alot of confusion then a large worm like creature came out from under a group of clones. They were sent flying and the remaining clone sprawled over to me and my squad. He had a green substance on the elbow plating of his armor. I took a test tube and scraped some off. Then the worm started shooting at us. Then it started firing at us! Take cover! On the top of this apparently "machine" were a line of gun inplacements and a couole on the underbelly of the machine. "Troopers , fall back! Set this place full of explosives down here! Navy took his Republic Backpack and threw the detanators around the area. Then he threw me the trigger. "All yours sir!" he yelled over the screeching of the blaster fire. All of the troopers ran behind Tendrils for cover. I waited until it was right on top of the detanators. Click. ''Boooooooooooooom! ''More of the green substance splattered everywhere. Navy took a Rocket launcer from a trooper and followed me. "This ones got some more juice left in it, waste it!" I yelled. Navy aimed at the front of the worm and shot the rocket and green slobber went every where. "Great, we got green crap all over us." said Navy. "Heh heh, at least its not droids shooting at us."I said.Then the ground started shaking. "What the heck is that." I said. I put my hand on my helmet's side and clicked the controls on my night vision microbinoculars. Then a Umbaran walker stepped out behind the Tendrils. "Take cover!" I screeched as multiple ion pulses were sent flying towards us. "Great" I said as more walkers came in. What are we going to do I thought. I ran to a small cave in the cliffs. Navy, Alpha, and two of the clones from the worm inccident followed me as well. "I got it, we should call XI and X2's platoon, for air support, X1 and X2 are on Coruscant." I said. Then Navy started at contacting them. "D***!" Navy said. "There on a diffrent scramble code.... Wait.. wait, i'm picking somthing up." Then X1's voice boomed out of the speaker. "Came crawling to me for help?" he said. "Let me talk to Chief." Navy held his comm up to me and I took it from him. "X1, havn't heard from you in a while, listen. We need an air support unit, were trapped on Umbara our cruisers have been shot down." I said. If you could give us some support, it would do us a bit of help hehe." "I'll have to talk to the chancellor, he needed us for another mission, but i'll see what we can do. X1 out." Crap I thought, now we have to wait almost another planetary rotation. "Okay fly boys, we're gonna have to hold these junk piles off, we have to wait about another planetary rotation. "What!" said Alpha "We need support now!" He is right I thought. "Alpha, it's the best we've got. Now, let's get out there, these troops can't hold these junkers off that long. ''Booooom! No, no no no no no I thought! I contacted Nek, a Clone seargeant in the Platoon. "Nek, come in Nek, this is T'niner, come in Nek!" One after another, Alpha me and Rex contaced the clones on after another. No response to any of the calls. "Great." I said as I turned to the two clones, Buckie and Hammer. "How much ammo do you have left boys?" Buckie replied 6 clips and Hammer replied 7 clips. Great I though, not alot of ammo for them two. Navy had 10 clips at the bottom of his Republic backpack. Unless they were used up. My plan was to use the clips and leave them all in a a pile then leave a detanator by them and explode it when the walkers come by, but then we would all be out of ammo. "Get some rest boys." I said. "We got alot of time until X1 and X2 come, i'll stay up and. guard. "Yes sir." the troops replied. They remoed there helmets and layed against the side of the cave. I peered at the entrance of the cave, waiting for X1 to contact me back. After ten minutes my comm started beeping. I clicked the control speaker. "This is X1, Chancellor said we can come help you, now not some lousy, militia will come. We just jumped into hyperspace, we'll arrive in about 7 hours, X1 out." Great, just great I thought. We got search units looking for us now I bet As the troops drifted off, about 6 and a half hours later an array of shots we're fired. All of the clones got up and grabbed there weapons. "Easy boys." I said. Then my comm started beeping again. "Wake up." he said. "We got a battle to win, meet me and X2 at sector 5. X1 over and out." "Okay boys, you heard him, we need to get to sector 5." The clones put there helmets on and followed me out of the cave, just as we walked out a light beamed over us. "We're screwed." I said. Then I slid under the walker and shot a cable with a bomb attached to it and then un-clipped th e cable from my belt just as I slid out from under the walker. "Run!" I screeched to the troopers. Then as I heard the humm of the ion cannons charging over the sound of the gun enplacements on the walker were sent barreling into the ground behind us. "Cover fire!" I screamed over the sound of the guns." Hammer fired a shot and it hit the emblem of the CIS alliance." Ain't that government offense?" I said. He laughed under the roar of the ion cannons. "Get to the...." Boooom, the sound of mortars interrupted my orders. X1 and X2's troops had used mortars for us! As they distracted the walker, my troops shot rapidly and the walker fell to the ground. The shield busted open as we walked over there and out fell an Umbaran soldier." Hey there." I shot him in the head as he looked at me in fury. "We need to take out there air support, it's our only hope." I said. "They have a Seppie support ship up there sending down troops, if we could only destroy it..." I thought. "Wait a second, if we get to the air base, maybe we could use there vehicles, to fight against there own weapons!" X2 interrupted. " The Air base is about 2 clicks and a half north from our posistion, we can get there in about an hour." "Alright men!" I bellowed. "We're heading north!" We started to the air base. After about 40 minutes, there was bloodcurtling roar. Banshees flew away, a type of creature native to Umbara. "Well, somthing scared them away..." said X2. What creature native to Umbara could scare them away. Then it came to me. Pirates. There we're Trandoshan Pirates camped about three clicks away from the air base... and they had a Snow white Rancor that escaped there pityful little cage.. As we continued walking, a few more Banshees flew overhead of me. Another roar came. "That thing must be really mad!" said Navy. "Yeah." I said as I watched over head as several more Banshees flew over head. Thump. Thump. Thump. The thumping became louder. A troop of X2's yelled to me" I think he smells us...." Thump. Thump Thump. Soon enough the thumping was right on top of us. Tendrils next to me started to fall. I dived but one troop got stuck under the plant. I looked away as he got crushed and a wet splatter of blood splashed onto my white armor. I brandished my weapons at the Rancor and troops shot at him. Lazers filled the sky. "Take him down, take him down!" X2 said. The Rancor reached for clone and grabbed him. "Ahhhhhh, aghhh!" The clone was shooting randomly hoping to get a shot but the Rancor gulped him down. "Aim for the eyes!" I bellowed. I aimed my guns near his left eye that was facing me. I aimed near his eye hoping I would shoot his eye and I did. He didn't even fall. Nothing effected him but an eye that was about to fall apart. He looked at me in fury. I could see it in his eyes. He reached for me and grabbed me. I pulled out my vibro-blade and started stabbing the rancors, long slender fingers. I didn't scream only knowing I should be patient. "Don't mess with me buddy. I shot his arm more and more. He let me go! He actually let me go! I fell sprawling to the ground. Thud. I picked up my blaster that had slid about a foot away from me. As I got up and turned around the Rancor fell. His arms layed out in front of him. I heard comments of joy like, "Yeah, thats the spirit." and "How about some more snowflake!" I climbed onto the Rancors back and balanced my self to his head. I aimed at his head and shot it one more time and his arms tightened in closer to his body. The rancor was dead. I looked up and saw the tendrils on top of the clone. Then the disctinct markings that I knew, tlhat I knew were Hammers. A small tear rolled out of my helmet. I hopped off the rancors head and jogged to Hammer. No, this can't be happening I thought. Hammer moved his arm a bit. "HE'S ALIVE! Medic we need a medic here!" Navy ran over. Hammers armor was crushed in, about ten clones came over to help move the tendrils."One, two, three!" We lifted it up and it fell next to Hammer. Navy kneeled down next to Hammer and pulled out a bacta pack and set it next to him. I waited patiently. Come on, come on, be alright I mumbled softly. Navy pulled off Hammers helmet and set it next to the bactapack. He pulled off Hammers armor slowly and I crouched next to Hammer to comfort him. He looked at me. "I called in a gunship to pick him up." said X2. "I hope hes alright." The gunship came after about ten minutes. I helped load Hammer on to the gunship and he turned his head at me and said. "Thank you." Then the gunship doors slammed shut and it flew off. "Come on guys, let's get a move to the airbase, we got about a fifteen minute trip!" We started on our way. I could see the air field and it's electro fences had been knocked down in the a spot. I figured we could get in right there. The air base seemed almost deserted. Category:Brion Graulshrieker's Squad Category:Republic Alpha Corps Category:Male Characters